The Beauty Queens Rewrite
by peopletime12
Summary: These girls will love to rule a school but while being the best of friends. Nothing will tear these girls and will not stand in their way. They are known to be very snobby, wealthy, mean, pampered, preppy, trendy, selfish, feared, admired, spoiled, and perfect. The first month of 6th grade for the Beauty Queens series. it's being beta'd by Luv2live Live2live
1. Chapter 1

**Madison Evans: Knows that the only way to take down those bee-yotches who walked all over her is by being Alpha. But those girls aren't going down without a fight, and they know all of Madison's fears and secrets.**

**Sienna Santiago: A sarcastic, outspoken Spanish beauty. She has what it takes to be a Beta, and knows what it means to claw the way to the top.**

**Shelby Meyers: Shy and timid, but beautiful. She has an ear for eavesdropping, and is great at getting the gossip. But she's normally too quiet to tell it.**

**Ginny Hawthorne: Her reputation says she's a good girl: athletic, smart, and follows the rules. But she's got a secret. Can Madison figure it out before it tears apart her clique?**

**Brooke Hastings: Is actually Alpha-material, but couldn't care less. A wild, rebellious spirit, will she send the clique toppling down the social ladder with her antics?**

**Harper Clarke: Although she doesn't have the same eye for fashion as the rest of them, she does have a feisty, fun personality, and she definitely holds up the friendship section of the clique. But is she the only one who really cares?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WESTCHESTER, NY  
SMOOTHIE TOWN DRIVE-THROUGH  
SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 1  
1:13 P.M.**

Madison Evans leaned her head against the cool, clear glass of the new silver Bentley SUV her parents had bought her for her eleventh birthday. She smiled as she watched the world coast by.

"Madison, I definitely know that you'll have friends," Nick said as he pulled up to the drive-through window of Smoothie Town.

Madison marveled at his ability to always read her mind before grabbing her black leather pocketbook by Chloe and taking out her white Blackberry. It was comfortably nestled in its sparkly purple case. She checked the Contacts and saw she only had her mother, her father, and Nick. Lately, that fact had been gnawing at her, and she'd resolved to make friends. A clique of friends. Then she'd be at the top. _Everyone_would want to be her friend. But she'd turn them, down just like they'd done to her.

Madison, what kind of smoothie do you want?" Nick asked.

"Banana-apple," Madison told him. "Thanks."

Nick rolled down the window and shouted into the speaker. "We'll have one banana-apple smoothie to go."

"That'll be $2.99, sir," a tinny voice echoed back at him.

Madison took out her favorite wallet, a Coach number that perfectly matched the Chloe purse. She sighed when she noticed that her AmEx, Visa, and American Express credit cards were sitting there untouched, smiled when she saw her mom and dad's wedding picture, and realized that she had overdue books when she caught a glimpse of her library pass. Quietly, she took out three dollars, handed Nick the money, and sank down into the middle backseat.

Nick paid for the drink, handed Madison a penny of change, and navigated the Bentley out of the Smoothie Town parking lot and onto Route 202.

"Nick, do you think it's about time you got new driving gloves?" Madison asked. "You've had those since last Christmas."

"I'll get another pair," Nick promised.

"Don't," Madison smiled. "I'll get you new ones for your birthday. October... 18th?"

"Exactly." He grinned.

Madison sighed. She knew the only reason she remembered the day her driver was born was because she had nothing else to think about. Not what time she had to meet someone at Vanilla Bean, not organizing a sleepover, not what dress to wear to a back-to-school party. She had no friends anymore to do that with.

Which reminded her. "Hey, Nick, could you drop me off at the mall? I threw out all my old clothes from elementary school."

"Sure, Madison," Nick agreed. He knew Madison wanted to forget about the fact that her ex-friends ditched her for the cool crowd back in fifth grade.

Madison knew being the most popular girl was the only way to get back at her ex-friends. She'd call her group The Beauty Queens, and she'd be known as the best Alpha Westchester ever had, second only to Massie Elizabeth Block, who had graduated so long ago that she was practically a legend.

She took three sips of her smoothie, then dropped it in the fold-out wastebasket that was built into the seat in front of her. Then she put her wallet and Blackberry back in her bag.

Nick pulled into the parking lot of the Westchester Mall and stopped the Bentley in front of the main entrance. "Are you going in?"

"Yeah," Madison said. "I'll call you when I need to be picked up." She slid out of the car, slammed the door, and entered the mall through the frosted double doors. She was ready to shop 'til she dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE EVANS ESTATE  
MADISON'S BEDROOM  
SUNDAY,SEPTEMBER 1  
8:43 P.M.**

Madison used the first peace-and-quiet she'd gotten all day to unpack her 15 shopping bags from Bloomingdale's, Barney's, Prada, Ralph Lauren, Nordstrom, and Tory Burch. She'd finally gotten everything into her closet when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in."

She saw it was her mother, Jennifer.

"Hi, sweetie," Jennifer greeted her. "Make any new friends?"

"Yeah," Madison told her. "I met this girl at the mall." She pushed a light strand of brown hair out of her line of sight. "We exchanged number and IM's."

"Good for you," Jennifer said with a smile. "I see that you used your credit cards." A small piece of paper fluttered from her fingertips. "You know, you really should save your receipts. Then there's not a lot of hassle when you get your bill."

"Okay, Mom." Madison accepted the receipt and tucked it into an antique wooden box that she'd never used for anything. "And I'm about to talk to my friend."

Jennifer took the hint. "I'll see you later, sweetie." She departed and closed the door behind her.

Madison headed towards her white-oak desk and settled onto her pumpkin-colored computer chair. It swiveled when she sat down.

Then she powered up her flat-screen MacBook G4 and scanned her fingerprint. Madison clicked on the Aim icon that had a prime spot in the middle of her desktop, although she'd never really used it. Her username was preloaded, so she entered her password. Once the page popped up, she added the girl's IM name to her buddy list, and clicked on it. A window opened and Madison began typing.

**LoverofTerriers: Do u remember me?  
GirlPower123: I remember u. BTW, my name is Shelby.  
LoverofTerriers: My name is Madison.  
GirlPower123: Do u really luv terriers? U know, cuz it's ur screen name.  
LoverofTerriers: I do. I'm getting oneon Wednesday. And BTW, I want 2 start a clique at the beginning of sixth grade. Do u want 2 join?  
GirlPower123: Sure. Being part of a clique is a good way 2 get a head start at a new skl. Do we have plans?  
LoverofTerriers: Shopping first. Then the spa. Finally, smoothies.  
GirlPower123: Sounds gr8. Catch up w/ u 2morrow 4 the plans. C u l8er.  
LoverofTerriers: C u l8er.**

Madison turned off her computer and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BENTLEY  
MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2  
12:13 P.M.**

Just by looking at Madison, Shelby could tell her friend loved fashion just as much as she did. She took in Madison's outfit (a silk BCBG tie-hem tunic over calf-length black leggings and gold metallic Prada slides) with wide eyes.

"That's so cute!" she exclaimed, fingering Madison's top.

"I know," Madison agreed. "But I can't take credit. I've been looking at my September issue of Teen Vogue." She reached into her Louis Vuitton purse and pulled out the glossy magazine. "I hereby proclaim that berets should be worn all throughout winter."

Shelby wasn't really listening. "I heard that there's a website that ranks an Alpha's outfit and everything."

"What?" Madison asked. She hated that her Beta knew something before her. _Especially_something that concerned being an Alpha. "Where did you hear that?"

Shelby ignored her questions. "I also saw our school's section ranked you Alpha Of The Sixth Grade."

"How? We didn't even start school yet."

"Most of the girls already made accounts and signed onto the Blue Mountain server instead of their old school."

"How'd I get an account?" Then Madison smirked with recognition. "You made one."

Shelby blushed. "Sorry. Are you mad?"

"No. Thank you, actually."

"Welcome." Shelby smiled.

"Anyway, Alpha Of The Sixth Grade? What's that?"

"They look at your clothes and wealth and phone and beauty and rank you. Like, you can be either Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, or Omega. In every grade in each school, there are six Omegas, five Epsilons, four Deltas, three Gammas, two Betas, and one Alpha. And actually, as Alpha, you're supposed to go on and pick out of the rest who you'd put in your 'clique.' Like, one Beta, one Gamma, one Delta, one Epsilon, and one Omega."

"What?"

Shelby laughed at Madison's bewildered expression. "You could go on the website," she suggested, running a hand through her medium-thick honey-blonde locks.

Madison took out her Blackberry and opened the Internet. "What's the site?" she inquired.

"Rank These Girls," Shelby told her.

Madison typed the words into the address bar and pressed enter. When it loaded, it portrayed a long list of schools. She scrolled until she found Blue Mountain Middle.

"Did they vote you as Beta?" Madison wanted to know.

Shelby shrugged. "Funny thing, actually." She was smiling, but there was some sadness to her tone. "I was a Gamma. Maybe I'm not meant to be your Beta."

Nick had pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "Are you girls getting out? Because otherwise, you're going to have to run errands for Mrs. Evans with me."

"Come on, Shelby." Madison jumped out of the Bentley, pulling her friend along behind her.

"'Kay." Shelby followed her friend into the mall. "But I was serious; maybe I'm really not meant to be your Beta."

"Then I'll find a new Beta. And you can be my Gamma." And then Madison marched determinedly into the mall, leaving Shelby trailing in her wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE WESTCHESTER MALL  
MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2  
12:45 P.M.**

Madison and Shelby strolled side-by-side through the frosted glass double doors that were the main entrance to the mall. People streamed in and out of stores, most grasping at least three shopping bags.

"So, where do we begin?" Shelby asked, looking around at all the designer outlets.

"Prada," Madison replied, and headed toward the stairs. It only took them ten minutes to survey the store and decide that the back-to-school collections sucked.

"Ugh," Madison muttered, sinking down on one of the cozy armchairs that were gathered around a fountain in the middle of the corridor. "Failed shopping expeditions wear me out."

"Me too," came a voice from behind her. Madison and Shelby whipped around.

There stood an exotic beauty with volumnous black hair that fell to the small of her back and deep brown, almond-shaped eyes. Her tanned skin had a healthy glow, and her coral-colored lips were curved upward in a smile. She placed her elbows on the back of the chair and dropped her bags on the floor. "I'm Sienna." She grinned.

"I'm Madison." She extended a manicured, moisturized hand.

"Shelby." She smirked tightly.

"I know who you are." Sienna spoke directly to Madison, as though Shelby wasn't sitting a foot away. "You were voted Alpha of our school's sixth grade. I was a Beta."

"You were?" Madison widened her icy-gray eyes.

"Uh-huh. And were you the other Beta?" Now she was speaking to Shelby.

"I was a Gamma," Shelby murmured.

Sienna nodded. "Anyway, wanna come shopping with me?"

"Sure. But I have a question for you first." Madison stood up. "We're starting a clique. Do you want to be my Beta?"

Sienna tilted her head to the side. "Sure."

"Good. I'll accept you on Rank These Girls." Madison opened the website and clicked on Sienna for her Beta and Shelby for her Gamma.

"Should we look for a Delta as we shop?" Shelby inquired.

Madison was so busy talking to Sienna she didn't even hear her.

"What about her?" Shelby suggested for the hundredth time. Whenever they passed a girl their age who was pretty and wearing cute clothes, Shelby would point her out for the rest of the group. Most of the time, they hadn't listened. So she was surprised when Madison actually turned around.

"Yeah, she looks cool." She spoke loudly enough to attract attention.

The girl swiveled as she tried to locate the voice, and Madison beckoned to her with a finger. "Hi, I'm Madison Evans. Do you by any chance go to Blue Mountain Middle?"

"Yeah." She looked a little wary. "Why?"

"Cuz I want you to be part of my clique," she explained. "Were you voted as anything on Rank These Girls?"

"Yeah, I was the seventh-grade Beta. Why?"

"Oh, never mind."

"What was wrong with her?" Sienna hissed. "She was perfect."

"She was in seventh grade," Madison whispered back. "Just keep an eye out."

They saw her as soon as they turned into Kate Spade. Madison led the group over. "Hey, I'm Madison Evans and this is Shelby Meyers and Sienna..." She turned to look at her new friend.

"Santiago," her friend produced. "Sienna Santiago."

The girl blinked. "And I'm Ginny Hawthorne." She flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder so it tumbled down to her butt. "What's up?"

"Would you like to be part of our clique?" Madison asked. "We were Alpha, Beta, and Gamma on Rank These Girls."

"I know." Ginny pursed her lips. "How do you even know I go to Blue Mountain? Or that I was voted anything on Rank These Girls?"

"Lucky guesses." Madison smirked. "So, do you want to?"

"Sure." She shrugged a shoulder. "But I gotta get home in," she checked her platinum Cartier watch, "30 minutes."

"But we still need an Epsilon and Omega!" Madison whined.

"Well, let's keep looking," Sienna prompted.

And once again, Shelby was ignored.

"Epsilon," Madison murmured to herself. "Epsilon, Epsilon, Epsilon..._Epsilon_!"

"Do you see her?" Shelby asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Madison replied. "Look over there." She chin-pointed.

"Omigod, she's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yup," Madison agreed. "Come on." She led the group over. "Hey."

"Don't ask," the girl snapped as she turned around. "I was the other Beta on Rank These Girls. Clearly, you chose her." She pointed at Sienna. "So fuck off."

Madison and Shelby balked.

"Fine," Sienna snapped back. "We will."

"But we still need an Epsilon," Ginny pointed out.

"We'll find one," Sienna promised. "What about her?"

"We can try," Shelby agreed, heading over. She was determined that she would be the one to speak this time. "Hey, I'm Shelby Meyers, and this is Madison Evans, Sienna Santiago, and Ginny Hawthorne."

"Nice to meet you." The girl had a cool edge to her tone. But with cerulean eyes with long, _long_, lashes, creamy skin, and super-straight hair that was so black it was almost blue, she was a necessary addition to The Beauty Queens, at least in Madison's mind. "I'm Brooke Hastings."

"Are you on Rank These Girls?"

She rolled her eyes. "My older sister forced me to make an account. But I took a crappy picture. I was voted Epsilon. Whatever."

"Well, would you like to be _our_ Epsilon?"

"Sure." She smirked and looked directly at Shelby, who instinctively cowered. "You don't seem to be one for talking. What's up, girlie?" She held her hand up for a high-five.

Meekly, Shelby hit it with her own.

"God, Shelby. Lame much?" Madison rolled her eyes.

Shelby sighed.

"Just an Omega now," Sienna commented as they strolled through the mall.

"We have ten minutes," warned Ginny, tapping the clock face of her watch.

"We got it," Madison told her. "Where can we find another girl?"

"We haven't been to Chanel yet," remarked Shelby. "Maybe we'll find our last girl there. Maybe it will become our lucky store."

"Maybe," Sienna agreed thoughtfully. "Come on." She led them across the sleek marble tile of the mall toward the last store on the left. Chanel.

"May I help you?" A bored-looking teenager lounged against the desk. She was typing something on her iPhone, and clearly annoyed at the girls for bothering her.

"Just looking," Madison said breezily.

"If you touch anything and break it, you pay it."

"I think I can afford that." Casually, she made her AmEx, Visa, and MasterCard into a fan and held them up.

"There." Shelby pointed suddenly.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"There," Brooke added, nodding toward a girl clutching a gold-plated necklace.

They walked over and introduced themselves.

"I'm Britney Benson." She smiled.

"She's kinda fat," Brooke whispered in Madison's ear.

Madison swatted her away. "Shush. She's, like, a Size 4."

"We're looking for an Omega for our clique," Ginny spoke up. "You wanna join?"

"Maybe," Britney answered. She had platinum blonde hair done up in a waterfall pony and trendy Miu Miu sunglasses perched on her nose. "What's in it for me?"

"Uh, popularity. Like, a standing invitation to the best parties, the coolest stores, and our exclusive sleepovers. And five-way telephone calls. All in the palm of your hand," Madison rattled off.

"Well, when you say it like that..." Britney flushed red.

"She's kinda awkward," Ginny whispered. "But maybe she can be our Claire Lyons."

"We don't need a Claire Lyons," Madison hissed. "She'll just hold us down."

"Britney!" An extremely overweight lady waddled in. "_Britn_-Oh, there you are."

She was really blushing now. "That's my mom," she explained quietly.

"Are you ready to go?" the woman panted, grabbing Britney's arm.

"Hold on; I'm just talking to-"

"We're leaving."

Britney forced a scrap of paper into Madison's hand. "Call me later."

"Nah." She pushed a tendril of soft brown hair out of her eyes. "I don't think you're the type that we're looking for. Sorry." She started to leave, but she still noticed the expression of hatred etched onto Britney's face.

Great. Now she had an enemy.

"I gotta go," Ginny murmured. "Like, now."

"Then go," Sienna told her. "We'll find an Omega without you."

"I don't think we even need an Omega," Madison decided. "We have enough people."

"What about Rank These Girls?" Shelby asked. "You're just not going to pick an Omega?"

"I have an idea," Brooke declared. "Why don't we look at the Omegas and pick one from the list?"

"Oh, that's good." Madison pulled out her Blackberry. "There's her, her, her, her, her, and her."

"Well, we talked to her," Ginny said, pointing to Britney.

"Okay." Madison hit the little X on top of Britney's picture. "What about her?"

"I dunno," Sienna mused. "She looks too nicey-nice."

"_Her,_" Brooke proclaimed, zooming in on a girl with fiery-red, layered hair, a slim, fit body, and bright emerald eyes. "She looks sporty and cute."

Madison crinkled her forehead. "That Dolce&Gabbana shirt is _way _too much."

"Who cares? She's the best we have."

"You're right."

"What's her name?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Um...Harper. Harper Clarke. And she listed her phone number and e-mail."

"Perfect. Can you text her, Madison?"

"Yeah. When I get home. And we'll have a meeting at my house tomorrow. I want our clique completely established before school starts next week."

"Agreed." Shelby smiled.

"Do you all have an Aim?" Madison asked. "Mine's LoverofTerriers."

"Mine's GirlPower123," Shelby added.

"Mine's ThatSexySpanishChic," said Sienna.

"Mine's GucciGal," Ginny declared.

"And I don't have one. But I'll make one tonight and IM you guys, 'kay?" Brooke looked at Madison.

"That's fine. Do you all have a ride?"

Everyone nodded except Sienna.

"You wanna carpool?" Madison offered.

"Sure," Sienna agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE HASTINGS ESTATE  
BROOKE'S BEDROOM  
TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 2  
4:43 P.M**

Brooke had been warned time and time again by first her mother, then her older sister, then her other older sister, that things changed in middle school. Cliques would form, and girls would start being catty and bitchy. So she'd made a promise to herself. She would be one of those girls in the top clique, and that way no one could bully her. And, once she was in that clique, she'd become Alpha.

She moved her mouse to Aim, which she'd just downloaded. She double-clicked, then let the cursor hover over the sign-in button. What would be a good screen name? On the way home, Madison had suggested 'Princess Brooke,' but that was a joke. How about BrookeTheBitch? That was too much.

Then she thought of it.

Carefully, she typed in u_wish_u_were_me. And then, because a message popped up saying that screen name was unavailable and would she like to add a number to make it more unique?, she added her birthday: 0403, to make u_wish_u_were_me_0403. Then she tapped in her password twice, filled in a few basic details about herself, and she officially had an Aim.

First, she added LoverofTerriers (Madison), ThatSexySpanishChic (Sienna), and GucciGal (Ginny) to her buddy list, then crinkled her eyebrows at it. She knew she was forgetting somebody. She tapped her chin and thought hard, then realized. Shelby! That blonde girl who didn't really talk. And her name was...GirlPower123. Right. She added that too, then quickly sent an IM to Madison.

**u_wish_u_were_me_0403: Hey, Madison, it's Brooke. Do u like the screen name?  
LoverofTerriers: It's gr8. :)  
u_wish_u_were_me_0403: Do u want me 2 talk 2 Harper? IK u said ur mom wanted some one-on-one time w/ u 2night.  
LoverofTerriers: If u can, that would be fabulous. She's been on me all afternoon.  
u_wish_u_were_me_0403: Totally. TTYL!  
LoverofTerriers: BYEAS!**

Brooke quickly logged onto Rank These Girls, selecting Blue Mountain Middle School, Sixth Grade, then the name Brooke Hastings. She wrote in her password, then waited patiently for the page to load. When it did, it showed Madison posing in the middle of the screen. On either side of her were Sienna and Shelby. Next to Sienna was Ginny, and next to her was Harper, even though she hadn't yet joined. Next to Shelby was Brooke. She smiled and zoomed in when she saw herself. Then she realized that there was a different photo than the one she had uploaded. "Krissy!" she hollered.

Her 15-year-old sister entered the room. "Yeah?"

"You changed my picture. And don't deny it. You're the only one who knows my password."

"So? It was a horrible photo. You needed another one. Besides, you look so good in that skirt," Krissy insisted.

"I look dis_gusting_ in that skirt," Brooke argued. "And isn't that from like two years ago anyway?"

"Maybe." Krissy shrugged. "But you look the same."

Brooke scowled down at her feet, then pinched her belly. "Nuh-uh. I look much fatter now that I quit horseback-riding."

"Horseback-riding didn't keep you thin. You're just like that naturally. That won't change."

"Well, thank you, Kris." Brooke grinned. "You're a good sister. But I gotta IM Harper, so..."

Clearly Krissy, the social queen of Blue Mountain High, did not feel like taking the hint. "Who's Harper?"

"One of the girls I met at the mall today, Madison, asked me to talk to her."

"Why can't she talk to her?"

Brooke knew that her sister understood how cliques worked. The Alpha never, ever did the grunt work, and no one asked her to. "Just cuz, 'kay?"

"Fine." Krissy rolled her eyes. "Mom says dinner will be ready in an hour, and she expects us all to beat the food to the table."

"That's fine," Brooke agreed. "Now can I please..."

"Sure." And Krissy backed out, closing the door behind her.

Brooke clicked on Harper's name and checked her Aim. HarpHarp6780. She added Harper to her buddy list, then sent her an IM.

**u_wish_u_were_me_0403: Hey! I'm Brooke. I'm the Epsilon of Madison Evans' clique. Do u want 2 join?  
HarpHarp6780: And I'm Harper, altho I'm guessing u know that. And sure I'll join. Omega, right?  
u_wish_u_were_me_0403: Exactly. Neway, I think Madison wants a group chat soon. Her screen name is LoverofTerriers. She'll probably IM u in the next 15 mins.  
HarpHarp6780: That's fine. :)**


End file.
